


If You Knew, Would You Jump?

by saturnveria



Category: Horrortale - Papyrus - Fandom, Horrortale - Sans - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I blame Fire for this hot mess, Reader Insert, Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), dont even know how to tag properly, first time posting, reader is female, this is after Frisk but before Aliza - Freeform, what are tags..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnveria/pseuds/saturnveria
Summary: What would you have done, if you knew the monsters in the stories from your grandmother were no longer the same? If the lovable monsters under the mountain were starving, desperate and slowly losing HoPe.If you knew, would you jump?
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting here, I'm very nervous for a multitude of reasons. I would like to one day stop being a closet author and publish one of the works I've written. So, against everything in me screaming not to do this, and with the friendly backup I've found on discord, I'm posting. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> Edit: it has been proofread and the errors fixed. I did not upload the proofread version. Apologies

Cold seeped into your bones, the sad snow giving way to your body heat telling you you had been laying on your back for quite a while now. Slowly you blinked your eyes open, letting everything focus before you began your physical assessment. 

Arms? Moving, good.  
Legs? You feel your toes wiggle in your comfy boots so that's good.  
Carefully you bend your knees and elbows, very stiff but functional.  
Hips? You're afraid to try since you had already hurt your lower back the day before on the stairs. Slowly you pressed your elbows into the ground and anchored your feet, taking a breath before lifting your hips from the ground. Pain greeted you and you froze, biting back the noise of horrid discomfort as you exhaled, eyes shut waiting for it to subside. With a gentle push you rolled onto your stomach and lay flat, breathing through the pain. Not broken, you think anyway, won't know until you stand up. Opening your eyes again greets you with more than just the white ground and dead trees.

Red. Boots you think, if your limited vision from beneath your hood is correct. Cautiously you look up and confirm that yes, those are indeed boots. Continuing to raise your head your gaze lifts up enough to see legs, or, what would pass for legs if the human body had left skeletal remains.

"Human. You Seem To Be Hurt, That Was Quite The Fall You Took."

Oh. Oh yes.

A smile broke through the pain as a euphoria settled over you. Fucking hell yes. Rolling once more onto your back you stared up at the literal skeleton peering down at you. Hands on his hips, he was semi dusty and- oh. Oh the poor thing. Your smile vanished as you looked up at the wreckage that was his mouth. A frown pulled at the corners of your mouth as you spoke without hesitation. 

"Are you ok Pap?"

Surprise shot across the tall, very much taller, beings face. Tiny eye holes widening as he looked down at you from his hunched position before he bent over and pulled you from the ground, turning you about in his hold.

"Human, Do I Know You?"

"No you don't, we have a mutual friend." You lifted a hand as if you were going to touch his face but stopped yourself, brow furrowing as you examined his teeth and wracked your brain for anything you could do to help him.

"A Mutual Friend?" Paps looked confused, tilting his head sideways as he held you aloft like you weighed nothing.

"Human I Regret To Inform You That I Havent Had "Friends" In Many A Long Year."

News to you, you wondered what had happened. This didnt sound at all like the skeleton you had been told about. Opening your mouth to tell him such was as far as that thought went, pain shot through your hips as the wind was knocked out of you. Paps had yanked you to his chest almost protectively as he crouched, knees bent and little eyelights darting around, his hands keeping you securly against his worn battle body.

Even though you hadnt been here long you knew this stance, wrapping your legs around his spine and whatever else you could reach you grit through the pain and secured your hands around the monsters neck. Freaking out about finding monsters to be real would have to wait, you were being watched. Maybe grandma was wrong about everything down here? Then again it had been about 60 years since she had fallen. 

Carefully you turned your head and peered through the dark trees, Papyrus turning slowly as he watched the surroundings. You both heard it at the same time, a low, feral sounding growl just behind him to his right. Stillness settled over you, Pap's feet sliding apart at such an achingly slow pace. 

Movement.

Like a switch had flipped Papyrus had taken off running, body low, arms secured around your tiny human meat suit and long legs kicking up snow as he flew through the copious amounts of trees.

Trees. Underground. You couldnt help but smile. Grandma would be so happy if she knew her friends were still around!

Snarls sounded closer now, Papyrus's legs covering much ground, the dark shapes of what appeared to be wolves flashing between trees. Oh you were airborne, the sight of a large grey wolf monster with a frothing mouth slid below your saviors legs as your new friend hit the ground running. Another wolf shot past the trees and you yelled, the sound seemed short lived as a white something stabbed through the canine. 

"Paps?!"

Papyrus paid you little mind as he ran, dodged and jumped over monsters and roots alike. Snow flew in a wave beneath his feet as he changed direction, his face becoming more and more aggravated.

One dark blur, two-three, there's five and no seven. Seven dark shapes behind you, not counting the ones on your sides.

"Paaaaps," your voice portrayed your growing fear. "Seven behind us big guy, got a plan??"

The feeling of his arms shifting caught your attention as your bottom was moved to rest on one forearm. He literally was carrying you with one arm, man he was the coolest. The feeling of your hair raising had you pressing yourself closer to his armor, you couldn't see what was going on but you felt sure it wasn't good. 

A shrill whistle pierced the air, broken and cutting out here and there. The ringing in your head told you it was Papyrus that had done it, quite close to your left ear too. Your hand covered the wounded orifice, your eyes watering as your hips and ear let you know of their discomfort. The drastic speed decrease caught your attention as Papyrus slowed to a stop, standing straight and tall, looming in the center of a small clearing. Pulling your feet up around the bottom of his ribs you made sure to keep yourself as tucked in as you could, noticing the pack of dogs circling the clearing around you.

Short breaths, steam and fear were pulling you around, trying to watch the dogs and keep safe. Finally, silence. 

Stone still was the skeleton you clung to. Stone still were the trees in the dead forest and the dust that scattered the ground. Ragged breathing seemed to leave you in gasps as you shook, Paps arm holding you still to his body. Bone spear raised, the growling began as the pack charged in, eyes wild and seemingly too far gone. Another scream wrenched from you as bones tore the ground asunder beneath canine feet. A spark of red and howls wrought the air like sirens.

Too much, too much!

A red scarf covered your sight as you hid your eyes, trusting Papyrus to keep you safe. He was your grandmothers best friend, she'd always spoke highly of his heroics when she had spun the tales you so loved to hear. You believed every word then, you'll believe in him now.

Growls and grunts rang out around you as the battle reigned in the clearing, you must have been moving pretty fast if you felt like you hadn't moved at all. Tremors wracked your body as Papyrus tightened his arm around your frame, your scared mind supplying you with the question: why hadn't we moved?

Curiously you looked up as the sounds died down, a few piles of dust, the white bone staff in Paps' hand, his back still straight as he looked around the clearing. Choking caught your attention and you leaned up to peek over his rounded shoulder pauldron to see. A large, broad shouldered blue hooded skeleton stood with his hand around one of the cloaked dogs throats. Its struggling to breathe evident as the monster squirmed against the hand.

Low tones drifted across the torn snow clearing, a horrid crunching as the dog was pulled face to face with the other monster. Chancing to look at Papyrus you saw him watching the scene from over his shoulder, before his eye lights snapped up to focus farther out. Your own eyes refocused in time to see the dog monster hit the ground and scurry off towards the few remaining pack members before Papyrus turned and blocked your line of sight. A red flash was all you'd seen before you looked up at your skeletal savior again, throwing your arms around him in a grateful hug whispering 'thank you'.

Stiffly you heard Paps sigh, his bone staff dropping from existance as he made his way onward. Over his shoulder the blue hooded figure was gone, you were pretty sure you know him too but you don't ever remember the mention of red magic from him. Maybe grandma missed a detail? Mulling it over you decided you'd ask about it later, returning your attention to the skele who's embrace you were in.

"Hey Papyrus?" Your voice a whisper to keep the rabid dogs from you, just in case.

"Yes Human." Paps stepped over a fallen tree with ease.

"That was your brother, wasnt it."

Not really a question, you're damn sure that was Sans. Grandma use to joke every chance she could, a fond smile on her wonderful wrinkled face when you finally asked her why she needed to bombard you with bone jokes. Her response had been "my old pun buddy has long since forgotten me I'm sure. Doesnt make me feel any less bonely". 

That had been the start of the Underground for you. Adventures you had never imagined your sweet, pie baking grandmother to go on. Things she told you about he friends, the great grandmother you never had gotten to meet, her love and affinity for puzzles, puns and "suplexing bad guys" as she had put it.

Her fear of fire.

"Yes. That Was Sans." The voice from your travel companion snapped you back to reality as he continued. "You'll See More Of Him Later, For Now We're Headed Home."

Home. The little log cabin in Snowdin. Excitement couldnt even begin to explain the feelings whirling around inside you. Adrenaline high and ready to go you wanted to see it all! The snow poffs, the dog with the long neck, Sans' fabled hotdog stands, Papyrus' puzzles, the little snowman! And that was just in Snowdin! You still had Waterfall, Hotland, the Lab and the Core! Sucking in a breath a laugh escaped as you hugged Papyrus tighter, looking around. Maybe getting a chance to see inside the castle proper. Grandma would have liked that, she never had the chance to go.

Wind slapped you as Papyrus finally stopped moving, his hand on your back as he stood behind the tree line, you could see a small log cabin with, aww the Christmas lights were broken. That was sad, maybe you could lend a hand to fix them? It had been a while since your grandmother was here.

Papyrus seemed to be weighing something, if the flickering of his eyelights back and forth meant anything. He seemed to come to a decision as he carefully extended a long leg into the clearing. Making his way across the "road" and up to the house, slipping inside and bolting the door without setting you down.

You couldnt help it, you squirmed in his hold, smile bright enough to rival the sun.

"Put me down Paps! Please!"

Feet touching the floor you spun to take everything in, it was exactly like she had said! Every word true and you couldnt help the laughter, the euphoric tears that sprang to your eyes as you turned to look up at him.

Stopping dead in your tracks at his dour expression upon you.


	2. Scenic My Home

Standing before the couch you carefully lifted your arms and shucked the cold, heavy wet coat from your frame. Taking stock of yourself you noticed that you had, in fact, been laying in the snow for longer than anticipated. The large thicker winter under shirt you wore was almost completely soaked and you finally took notice of the trembles running up and down your body. 

"Paps? Do you have a bucket I could wring my shirt and coat out into? I didn't realize I was soaked to the bone." 

"SIGH." Papyrus' voice cut in and your head snapped up to see his face tipped towards the ceiling before he stood and moved passed you. Did he really say the word sigh? Oh you love him.

"Did..are you ok?" You couldnt help but ask.

"Human, While Your Company Is Appreciated I Would Ask That You Refrain From "Punning" While Here." His voice traveled easily from the kitchen before he returned with a bucket as well as an old, long sleeved fleece button up.

"Here, The Bathroom Is Under The Stairs. Go Change And We Shall Speak When You Return."

Gratefully you took the basket in trembling hands, watching him sit on the couch you thanked your host, moving your cold body towards the stairs to warm yourself. Tiny though the bathroom was you had to smile at the thought that it was odd for two skeleton monsters to own such a room. No matter that it was a little heavy on the dust. Carefully you changed, rubbing the sleeves up and down your arms to bring your circulation back and catching a glimpse of your blue lips and red nose in the mirror.

"Well silly, any longer and you would have been a human-cicle!" Chuckling you left the bathroom, clothes wrung out and leaning over the side of the bucket and the tub to dry a bit. 

Papyrus was waiting for you on the couch, his expression seemed troubled. Hobbling you made your way to him, the long fleece shirt covering down to your bare knees, the rolled up sleeves still too long. 

"Thank you Papyrus, you're just as great a host as grandma said you were." You hoped he could hear the sincerity in your voice as you sat on the couch with him. 

A mirthful smile broke over your face. "I could totally hide inside this shirt if I wanted to, it's amazing." 

"The Point Of Hiding Is To Not Be Found, That Would Be The Worst Place To Hide As I Already Know Where You Are!" Papyrus sounded genuinely indignant, as if you had insulted his intelligence.

Loud laughter filled the room as your eyes crinkled, pain pulling at your sides as you hunched from the odd position, trailing off into chuckles. 

"It's a human saying Pap, it's ok. I know you know where I am, it just means that my entire body could fit in the shirt and not be seen. Not actually to hide."

Papyrus looks at you seeming puzzled for a moment before a broad grin breaks out over his face, watching as you tuck your head up to your eyes into the shirt. 

"So, onto business yes?"


	3. Would You?

Gentle soothing tones carried through broken teeth, trying to quell the shattered cries of the human tucked into his lap. Papyrus rubbed small circles into her back to ease the sadness his story had wrought, he wouldn't be able to call himself a great host anymore were he unable to help a guest.

"Human, I Know This Is Not How You Thought The Underground Would Be. It Isn't How We Wanted It To Be Either. But!" He pulls back and looks down at the human looking softly up at him from his chest plate, eyes red and glassy and looking at him with no fear. Oh how his soul hurts. "We Are Still Doing Well! Not Perfect But Sans Makes Sure We Still Eat! Snowdin Gets It's Rations And All Is Not Good But It's Not Bad Either!"

He flashes her another smile, jagged and painful, but a happy smile none the less. She sniffles, wiping her nose on her wrist instead of his shirt. A human with manners!! He watches a sad smile spread over their face before they sit up and calm their breaths. It was a wonder they were able to take everything as well as they had. Famine, murder, cannibalism and betrayal. Stars the betrayal, it hurt to think of his once strong friends that way. They could still be good, he could still help them be good! He knew he could! He was The Great Papyrus after all!

"I'm sorry that happened Papy, I really am. I don't...I don't know what to say." Her voice soft as she took a steadying breath. 

“It Is Alright,” His own voice sad as he pat the top of her head with his worn red gloves. “We Make Do With What We Have And What We Are Given. There Is No More Time To Be Picky. I Am Simply Surprised That You Are Taking This As Well As You Have. To Know That You Are In Danger, Even Here With Me, You Still Seem So Calm. Bothered On Our Behalf, It Is Unlike The Humans Before You.”

A laugh escaped her, the sound music to his lonesome non-existent ears. “I’ve been told similar things. I don’t fear things the way other people do. It’s never been something that I’ve worried about. I’ve had some crazy things happen in my life, you learn to just roll with it. My grandmother told me I was brave once, standing up for someone who needed help. I told her I was just doing what should have been done. No one deserves unkindness, everyone deserves a second chance, a chance to change and make things better. Even the worst person can change.”

Air that he didn’t need stopped in his ribcage, something tickling the back of his mind before she shifted and it was gone. She had stood, lifting her arms over her head in a stretch before her sigh broke him from the fuzzy clouds of almost thoughts. 

“There might not be very much in there but I have a few granola bars in my pants pockets. Cargo pants are awesome that way. If you would like to try some human food?” That bright smile was back, it was weighed with a shared pain between them but it didn’t detract from it’s genuine nature. A smile shared, a burden lifted, questions answered and a new friend all in one night. Papyrus smiled as he hadn’t smiled in many years. 

Time passes easily between the two, minutes devolving into hours as Papyrus reveled in a new friend after so many long nights alone. Though as the crystal stars of the underground slowly began to blip into existence, the ones that still worked anyway, the little human became more and more serious. Her tone becoming more and more firm as she begins to broach the subject of leaving, why it wasn't possible, and then, much to his dismay, helping the monsters down still trapped beneath the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

Settling the human into his lap, Papyrus looks over the top of her head in a sad fondness. With a slight shake to her hands, the slowly increasing beat of her heart, she turned to look up to the tall skeleton and smiled. “Just remember what I said, ok?”

Paps nodded and flexed his hands, that sad look on his face as the tiny human leaned herself back against his chest plate. Deep breath in, long breath out, hands holding onto his covered femurs as she tipped her face towards the ceiling, those gentle eyes closed. With a soul wrenching sadness Paps closed his own eyes and turned his face away, settling his fingers first against her shoulders, pausing for only a moment to steel himself. Taking a sharp breath, one hand slipped down to wrap around her middle to hold her to him. The other lifted to her neck, holding down the sides carefully yet firmly enough to slow the blood flow without hurting her windpipe. Her hands tightened on his femurs, her body tensing against him as he hunched over her, trying to not feel the pulse running under his gloved hand. 

“Just remember ok Paps?” Her voice was even, if not a little quieter than a few moments ago. 

“I Remember. I Promise.” How could he ever…she was giving up everything for them. He hoped his brother remembered to come back in time. He’s the only one that could get another container from the basement.

Time passed slowly, no clock ticking in the background to keep rhythm, batteries having long since died. With each passing breath, Papyrus could feel the grip on his femurs loosen. A yawn would escape the human and, ever so slowly, her heart-rate began to wind down. Gradually he would increase the pressure around the sides of her neck as she instructed, keeping his word and not hurting her. She wished for a painless death and by the stars he would make sure it was. They had shared their stories, the tale of the Undergrounds fall, the not quite present mother and the raising from a freed asylumed grandmother. Palpable was the shock to learn that the grandmother that had raised such a wonderful young woman, was the same Frisk that had promised to seek help for her friends and family trapped underground.

Another yawn broke his trailing thoughts and Papyrus looked down at the woman he held close. She was going to die, so they may live. His eyes moved from her to the small papers she had written, the phone she left turned off with a verbal will and testament. Even with his non-existent throat he swallowed thickly. He would believe they would get out. He had to. 

Gentle moving pressure drew his focus down to the life in his hands, a frown tugging his sad eye sockets. She was nodding off, trying to hold her head up and yawning more frequently. Her hands were now completely slack beside his legs, laying haphazardly on her lap. He kept the pressure on her throat the same, allowing her to slowly drift to sleep in his embrace. She wouldn’t feel a thing. He promised.

Near quiet scuffing had him looking up, his brother standing before him. Watching the larger-now-than-he-was-before-the-famine figure of his older brother kneel in front of the human made him sniffle. Yes, he was broken, yes, humans were food, yes he had killed often and sometimes without a second thought. He took a breath and looked at his brother, eyes filling with tears as he pulled the little human closer to himself, listening to the gentle beat of her slowing heart.

Sans’ hand lifted the girl by the cheek, looking her over. “You could probably break her neck now.”

“No!” Quick movements pulled the human from his brothers grasp and Papyrus’s body curled fully around the human. “No Sans I Promised! This Is All I Can Do For Her, Please..”

Slow breaths were all the noise in the small dust filled house. Her soft inhalations growing steadily more and more faint, Sans’s one working red eyelight watching the scene before him before he shrugged and stood. “Suit yourself, let me know if you need help with her. I’ll be in my room.” With that he walked off.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, each breath counted until. 

Silence. The soft sounds of rattling bones filled the room.


End file.
